KotNR.12.13.09
Welcome to OpenRPG version 1.8.0 ... Locating server at 124.169.110.37:6774... Game connected! (96) ShadowDragon8685 (enter): 17:41 (25) Orion (enter): 17:41 You have connected to an OpenRPG server, version '1.7.1'. OpenRPG Veav I - Now 64-bit! You may encounter adult conversations, concepts and material on this server. If you're under the age of consent, get out now. My arse is now officially covered... parents and watchdogs, take responsibility for your own damn kids, 'cos I sure as hell won't. This is a friendly server. I don't much care what you do, so long as you do it in a civilized manner. This means you can discuss anything you like and say anything you like, using whatever words you choose - so long as you aren't being an asshole. OpenRPG Veav I does not condone or support piracy or intellectual property theft. That includes .pdfs. Moving to room 'Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic'.. (96) ShadowDragon8685 (enter): 17:42 Attempting to assign the role of GM to (96) ShadowDragon8685... (98) Obscu (enter): 17:45 (98) Obscu: Disconnecting from server... (98) Obscu (exit): 17:45 (99) Midian (enter): 17:46 (101) Alicia (enter): 17:50 (102) Morco Jocra (enter): 17:51 (102) Morco Jocra: Hello everyone. (101) Alicia: heya (96) ShadowDragon8685: Hey. Attempting to assign the role of Player to (102) Morco Jocra... Attempting to assign the role of Player to (101) Alicia... Attempting to assign the role of Player to (99) Ferrago... (102) Morco Jocra: So any new player's? ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 points to Alicia. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Alicia, get your game face on? ** (101) Alicia hides ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Mmmmh, okay, she's a little shy... :) (101) Odette: jsut joking (102) Morco Jocra: Wasn't sure if she was a player or lurking for now. (96) ShadowDragon8685: And damnit, now I need to hear Sax Man... (101) Odette: depends on if I get intro'ed today.. more than happy to lurk (101) Odette: why do you need to hear Sax Man? (102) Morco Jocra: I only had to ask because the wedpage for the game had no mention of any new characters...so had no way of knowing. (105) Ferrago (enter): 17:58 (96) ShadowDragon8685: Y'all didn't catch me referencing it? (96) ShadowDragon8685: You know... (102) Morco Jocra: I caught it, just wasn't elaborating on it. (105) Ferrago: So when was it decided we would play tonight? (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Mmmm, okay, he's a little shy, but his genius cannot hide! 'Cause when the Sax Man starts to wail, he gonna take you on a ride!" ** (101) Odette shrugs. Not familiar ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Around the time I edited the wiki to indicate that in the news? (105) Ferrago: teehee (105) Ferrago: Lonely Island (96) ShadowDragon8685: Yep. ^_^ (102) Morco Jocra: W (105) Ferrago: Oh, I see. I don't check the wiki regularly. (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Fuck it, play something Sax man!" (96) ShadowDragon8685: Well, there's your problem! (96) ShadowDragon8685: {/AdamSavage} (105) Ferrago: Or at all. (102) Morco Jocra: Well being a player in the game, I would suggest checking it at least a couple times a week. (101) Alicia: is there a RSS feed for changes? (105) Ferrago: Yeah, thanks (96) ShadowDragon8685: An RSS feed? o.0 (105) Ferrago: I'm more used to things like getting emails (96) ShadowDragon8685: Damn, you want real fancy, don't you? Nope. (101) Alicia: lol (96) ShadowDragon8685: But that would require more work than your lazy bastard of a GM wants to do. ;) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (105) Ferrago... (96) ShadowDragon8685: Actually, it just didn't occur to me... (96) ShadowDragon8685: >.> (96) ShadowDragon8685: <.> (96) ShadowDragon8685: <.< (96) ShadowDragon8685: >_< ** (101) Alicia shakes head ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: <_<> (96) ShadowDragon8685: <_> (96) ShadowDragon8685: ... (96) ShadowDragon8685: Okay, my HTML is sucking. (96) ShadowDragon8685: <_> (96) ShadowDragon8685: There we go! ** (101) Alicia starts working on her character node ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: That's the expression I wanted.. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Alright, anyway... (96) ShadowDragon8685: mmmmh. A bit low on players here. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Let's wait a half-hour for more people to show up while I try to cook up an alternative short adventure. (102) Morco Jocra: Alright...gives me time to finish watching Harry Potter & the Half Blood Prince...hopefully. (96) ShadowDragon8685: :) (96) ShadowDragon8685: So, anywhere in particular any of you ever wanted to have your characters go? (101) Alicia: lightsaber 1d20+4+0 => 8,4,0 = (12); damage 2d8+4 => 1,1,4 = (6) (102) Morco Jocra: Not really...not the right era for wanting to go to specific planets. (105) Ferrago: Zeltros ;D (96) ShadowDragon8685: Zeltros, eh? :P (101) Alicia: hehe (96) ShadowDragon8685: I'd be more receptive to that coming from something other than a male rodian. ;) (96) ShadowDragon8685: And why isn't it the right era for wanting to go to specific planets? (102) Morco Jocra: Well as much fun as this era might be...none of the planets really hold anything interesting that someone else isn't likely to deal with. (105) Ferrago: Awww. (96) ShadowDragon8685: No offense... It's just that your GM will freely admit to being biased both against males and rodians. (102) Morco Jocra: Mainly because the jedi order is going strong(mostly) again...and there's little in the way of empire remains not to mention the fringe elements were basically quiet during the era. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Hence my earlier complaining of it being such a human-sasuage fest, the hope being that more players would take something female and nonhuman, but relatively human-compatable, like say, a Zeltron, or Twi'lek... :P (96) ShadowDragon8685: And you guys do know that you can get sent to places without having been sent to extinguish a brush fire, right? (101) Alicia: hehe I have a Zeltron Medic I could modify (101) Alicia: though she's not FS (101) Alicia: so it would take some extreme mod (96) ShadowDragon8685: You're already playing a girl, though, so not much gain there. :P (105) Ferrago: Eh. I don't like playing pretty races. Too predictable. (102) Morco Jocra: However since you've said your changing some of what happens in the books, this could all change...so who knows. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Let me assure you that when I say things are going to get very active in the future, they will. (96) ShadowDragon8685: But for now... (96) ShadowDragon8685: Mmmmh. I have an idea. (102) Morco Jocra: I never said I wanted to be put in any kind of danger everytime I went somewhere...just like the idea of possible interesting interactions. (102) Morco Jocra: So I suppose if I had to choose someplace I'd want to go in this era...it would have to be someplace like either Korriban, Kashyyk or dare I say it Tatooine(always something or the other going on there). (101) Alicia: just a warning.. I know very little about the era. I stayed away from the EU mostly (102) Morco Jocra: I would assume having little knowledge about post movie information won't affect your playability. Besides most of the important info you can find in the RPG books and what isn't there can be found basically on the wiki. (101) Alicia: i know basics and whatever I feel like looking up on the wookie (102) Morco Jocra: Well I was referring to the wik for the game...but there's always the net in general. (101) Alicia: i stopped reading when I got to eht Vong stuff (102) Morco Jocra: Well no Vong in this game...at least that's what Shado stated when I first started talking with him about the game. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Vong? (96) ShadowDragon8685: What's Vong? (96) ShadowDragon8685: Some kind of hot sauce? (96) ShadowDragon8685: :P (105) Ferrago: Hey Alicia, I think we have a mutual friend (101) Alicia: excellent (101) Alicia: oh? (105) Ferrago: You know anybody who uses the screenname kte14? (105) Ferrago: Or Master_GM on OpenRPG (101) Alicia: yup (105) Ferrago: He GMs another game I'm in (101) Alicia: what made you think we had him as a mutual friend? (101) Alicia: ah, I've been trying to get in his game.. I sadly had to pass up a spot when he was first reqruiting as I had to work Thurs nights sporadically (101) Alicia: didn't think it would have been fair to miss sessions (105) Ferrago: I saw you in both this room and that one and mentioned to him that it was a funny coincidence, and he told me you'd helped him work stuff out. (101) Alicia: ya... I taught him alot of his ORPG know how (105) Ferrago: Aw, too bad. (101) Alicia: maps, minis and the init tool plugin (99) Ferrago (exit): 18:26 (105) Ferrago: Awesome. (105) Ferrago: Well, that stuff has really helped improve his campaign, so, thanks. (101) Alicia: np :) ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 sighs ** (101) Alicia: I like helping GMs (96) ShadowDragon8685: I'm starting to think some people didn't get the message because they don't read the wiki. (101) Alicia: I had to make all my resources so its nice to know others enjoy my hard work (102) Morco Jocra: Have you tried IM'ing them and/or e-mail'ing them? (96) ShadowDragon8685: Most of them aren't even online. (102) Morco Jocra: Well they may be online...just might not be using AIM right now. (96) ShadowDragon8685: I'm trying to kick Amythe. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Okay, amythe's player is on, just having technical difficulties. (105) Ferrago: Who else are we waiting on? (102) Morco Jocra: Hmm well that's one possible player...any idea about Gala's player? (105) Ferrago: Gala, right? (123) Amythe (enter): 18:32 (102) Morco Jocra: Hii Amythe. (105) Ferrago: Ahh. (123) Amythe: Hey guys, sorry I'm a tad late (102) Morco Jocra: Better late than never. (101) Alicia: yup yup (123) Amythe: looks like we're still missing a few people? (96) ShadowDragon8685: One. (96) ShadowDragon8685: She had a saturday thing that got unexpectedly displaced. :( (105) Ferrago: Just one that I can think of... (123) Amythe: did someone quit (96) ShadowDragon8685: Drachen Val did, owing to the massive time difference. (105) Ferrago: Yes (105) Ferrago: Drac (123) Amythe: ahhh (96) ShadowDragon8685: If you're starting to yawn with sleep by the time your game starts, you're just too far ahead of them. (123) Amythe: thats who i was thinking of (105) Ferrago: He had to, time zone differences. (123) Amythe: and Alicia is new? (96) ShadowDragon8685: Yeah. (105) Ferrago: Yup! Attempting to assign the role of Player to (123) Amythe... (96) ShadowDragon8685: And Gala sadly can't join us tonight. :( (123) Amythe: Okay, didn't see any char sheet info, was just curious :] (123) Amythe: aww (96) ShadowDragon8685: Which is a shame, because we almost had a full house, which would've been really auspicious. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Man, I almost had an improv adventure thought out in my head... S'oh well. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Oh well, no worries. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Four is enough. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 coughs. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Y'all ready to begin? (102) Morco Jocra: I'm ready. (123) Amythe: I just made waffles, I'm so ready (105) Ferrago: Yyyup. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 coughs. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Alicia, game face! (101) Odette: Who's Alicia? (96) ShadowDragon8685: Right. :P (101) Odette: :P (96) ShadowDragon8685: Aliases... :P (96) ShadowDragon8685: The reconstruction of the Jedi Temple is continuing apace in the wake of the destruction wrought by the Shadow Academy's attack and the subsequent explosion that knocked most of the temple down. Equipment and large beasts were brought in from off-world to do the work, and for the most part the Jedi are managing to reconstruct their home, while living out of field barracks erected by the Republic when they had arrived. Now, though, the reconstruction had been underway, and you find yourselves called upon one pre-dawn morning, all of your datapads' computers beeping at you when you awaken, with a simple direction to please arrive at the visitors' center at dawn. ** (102) Morco Jocra takes a few minutes putting on his armor just incase it was some kind of training session. He then grabbed his utility belt as he made his way out of his quarters, putting on the belt as he hastened towards the visitor's center. ** (123) Amythe: Amythe, waking from a deep sleep, was not to pleased to hear the sounds of technology so early in the morning. She grunted as she sat on the edge of her bed. She forced herself to get up, gather her gear. However she was unable to find her shoes so she settles for the next best thing, a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. She starts to make her way down to the visitor center ** (105) Ferrago gropes around for a second for the source of the offending noise, before finding the datapad with his hand. He squints in the early morning light, thinks hazily over the message a few times until the words find some sort of meaning, then gets dressed and starts walking toward the visitors' center. ** ** (101) Odette blinks widely from the dim light coming from a nearby table lamp. She had fallen asleep once more working on her latest contraption. What it was, she wasn't exactly sure yet. Yawning she reads the message, stands and then stretches. Still yawning, she grabs her gear and heads to the visitors' center. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: The visitors' Center - a two-story structure at the edge of the kilometer-long landing pad, escaped the Imperial attack unscathed. It was erected for the benefit of visitors who neither preferred the inside of the academy nor their own starships. It is, quite simply, a small inn established for courtesy - it contains a small, droid-tended bar that serves alcohol, non-alcohol, and food acceptable by the vast majority of species in the galaxy, and a table with a long, curved bench along the outer wall. Small, red and yellow-stained windows admit light, and when you get there you find Jedi Master Kyle Katarn waiting, a tall glass of dark violet liquid with a frothy head above it between his hands, seemingly untouched. "Come in," the gruffly-voiced Human invites, waving to the quartet as they enter the small building. (139) Ferrago (enter): 19:00 (96) ShadowDragon8685: The visitors' Center - a two-story structure at the edge of the kilometer-long landing pad, escaped the Imperial attack unscathed. It was erected for the benefit of visitors who neither preferred the inside of the academy nor their own starships. It is, quite simply, a small inn established for courtesy - it contains a small, droid-tended bar that serves alcohol, non-alcohol, and food acceptable by the vast majority of species in the galaxy, and a table with a long, curved bench along the outer wall. Small, red and yellow-stained windows admit light, and when you get there you find Jedi Master Kyle Katarn waiting, a tall glass of dark violet liquid with a frothy head above it between his hands, seemingly untouched. "Come in," the gruffly-voiced Human invites, waving to the quartet as they enter the small building. (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Repeat for Ferrago)) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (139) Ferrago... (139) Ferrago: (Thank you) ** (102) Morco Jocra nods at the miniscule greeting before making his way over to the table Master Katarn is sitting at, he stops near a chair and places a hand on the back of it. "May I join you Master Katarn?" ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Please, do." The Jedi Master waves at the entering group. ** (101) Odette steps into the center, moving to join Katarn. Taking a seat, she fails miserably in stiffling a yawn. "Excuse me, sir" she says appologetically. The young woman's black hair has been haphazardly been brushed back into a ponytail, tied back with a ribbon. ** (139) Ferrago: "Yes, sir," Ferrago replies, seating himself in an appropriate spot near the Master. (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Early mornings and little sleep. Nobody ever said the life of a Jedi was good for getting your beauty rest." The bearded human chuckles. ** (123) Amythe was very embarassed to be entering with her pink fuzzy slippers. Her head stared at the floor as she walked over, praying no one noticed. She quickly takes a seat ** (139) Ferrago: He tries to get the attention of a droid to get some breakfast. ** (102) Morco Jocra sits down and casually sits near the front of his seat draping an arm over the back of his chair as he waits. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: The bartender droid walks over to Ferrago. "Go ahead," Kyle says. "If you're hungry get something to eat, if you're thirsty have something. The glasses here are thankfully clean, all the time." (102) Morco Jocra: "i'll have just a Corellian ale please." (139) Ferrago: "Got any Vakiir eggs?" (123) Amythe: "I'll have some Jawa juice if you have some" (101) Odette: "Caf please. And no, sir. When there's work to be done, you generally don't." (139) Ferrago: "So, what did we get called here for? I know we're not just here to have breakfast." (96) ShadowDragon8685: The droid responds with a clipped, polite manner, and returns behind the bar. The drinks are served up quickly - a dark violet beverage identical to the one Master Katarn is drinking for Morco, a mug of steaming hot brown for Odette, and a tall, almost-cream-colored light brown beverage. "Your eggs will be ready shortly, master," the droid tells Ferrago. Katarn chuckles. "Alcohol for breakfast? That's a choice for bitter old jaded men like me, not teenagers like you lot." He says with a huge dose of good humor, chuckling softly. ** (101) Odette puts several teaspoons of sugar into the bitter brew, and then takes a couple big gulps before letting it rest in her hands. With caffeine starting to course throug her system the yawns dimenish and her full attention turns to the Jedi Master. "There was a reason you called us here.. wasn't there, sir?" ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Patience," Katarn says. "All will be revealed... Ah." He looks up as the door opens, and a tall figure strides in - the Twi'lek Jedi Knight Jaden Korr, whom (most of) you probably remembered watching battle alongside Katarn at the opening of the battle that happened not too long ago. She takes a seat in the booth, on the corner. "Sorry, Kyle," she says to him, and to the group, "Sorry. I held you up." (139) Ferrago: "Nah. I'm still waiting on my eggs." (101) Odette: "MM.. eggs sound good." (139) Ferrago: "I can share, if you want." ** (101) Odette flashes Ferrago a smile. "Thanks, but if your oder doesn't take too long I may order myself a plate." ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: The eggs come pretty quickly, with a smell only a Rodian could consider appeitizing - of course, a Rodian would consider it very appetizing. (101) Odette: "Then again..." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Vakiir eggs aren't actually inedible to most species in the galaxy, it's just that most humans and humanoids really wouldn't appreciate the strength of the smell of the things, but so it be. Katarn leans back in his chair. "I hope everyone's feeling okay after the excitement we had. I'd love to be able to tell you that it was a fluke that'll never happen again, but frankly that would just be a lie." (139) Ferrago: "Are we expecting another attack, then?" (139) Ferrago: Ferrago asks between bites. (102) Morco Jocra: "Or are we going to try and take the fight to them in hopes of catching any remnants of the Shadow Academy off gaurd?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Expecting? No. But someone wise once said that those who would wish to be free must pay for that freedom with vigilance. Republic Intelligence has been working overdrive after getting caught with their trousers down by the Shadow Academy, but the budget seems to keep getting cut." He rolls his eyes. "Bureaucrats are more dangerous than any lightsaber." ** (101) Odette force her attention away from the smelly eggs back to Katarn, she takes another sip of caf as she listens ** ** (123) Amythe sips on her beverage, still embarassed by her fuzzy footwear. She listens carefully, letting their words soak into her still sleepy brain ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Regardless, there's been a bit of a break in the investigation. An RIS agent on Tatooine thinks he's onto something relevant regarding the return of the emperor, but he was also getting suspicious his comms were being overheard. Normally they'd send another RIS agent to meet with him and get the info, but since we were the ones attacked, RIS decided it might be better to let the Jedi go, just in case. Here's where you come in." He turns his head to his former student. "Jaden, you're in charge on this one." The Twi'lek looks surprised, as Katarn leans back to drink at his ale, fishing in a small bag resting on her hip for a datapad. (105) Ferrago (exit): 19:30 (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Ahem," the blue woman coughs. "I'm sure you've all heard of Tatooine. Has anyone been there?" (123) Amythe: Tatooine, that vile planet? It's like a cancer to the others. ** (101) Odette shakes her head in the negative. ** (139) Ferrago: "Just once, when I was a kid. Family did a show there for some Hutt or another." (102) Morco Jocra: "I haven't, but I've heard rumors about the planet." (139) Ferrago: "We left in a hurry, though. He didn't like the show." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Jaden nods. "Its reputation is wholly deserved, though somewhat less so these days than it was even a few years ago. Tatooine's got a tourism industry starting to spring up - if you can believe that - but it's still a complete hive of scum and villany." (157) Alicia (enter): 19:36 (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Fortunately, this mission is simple, and should - hopefully - be a blue milk run, a good opportunity to build some investigation and diplomatic skills that hopefully you'll get to use far more often than your lightsabers." She taps on her datapadds, and yours all blink, indicating they've recieved data. "An RIS agent codnamed the Red Jawa sent information saying he was investigating a lead about the Emperor. Though he thinks it's unlikely to be anything, even a slim lead is worth chasing down. Kyle suggested you five - Gala's already in the shuttle, prepping it for launch. Most of you saw fighting during the battle that happened here, though you were off-world at the time, I believe," she says, in Odette's direction. "Regardless, you've all got talent - talent that needs to be trained." Attempting to assign the role of Player to (157) Alicia... ** (157) Odette nids to Jaden. She sets down her mug and turns over her left wrist. The screen lights up and she keys in to the built in keyboard with her right to access the information. ** ** (102) Morco Jocra merely nods and continues listening as he takes a drink of his ale looking at the information on the datapad. ** (139) Ferrago: Ferrago finishes the last of his eggs, then pulls out his datapad and looks it over. (96) ShadowDragon8685: All of you have recieved a datapad with the basic information of the mission you've been assigned - travel to Tatooine, to Mos Espa, meet with the Red Jawa (who is actually a male Bothan with red fur) in the Crystal Rancor cantina at 00:50 on the day you arrive, and find out what he's learned about the so-called 'Emperor'. (139) Ferrago: "Diplomacy, huh? That involves lots of not getting shot at, right? I can do that." (139) Ferrago: "I am all over that." (123) Amythe: In a quiet tone, Amythe whispers to herself "Somedays I wonder if we're soldiers or peace keepers" (96) ShadowDragon8685: "The Jedi are in kind of an awkward state," Jaden answers Amythe's whisper. "We're sometimes forced to be both. It's a sad state of affairs, but it's the way things are." (161) Alicia (enter): 19:45 (102) Morco Jocra: "Is there anything not in this information that we need to know?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Take note: I've sent all of you a text node named "Datapad")) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((It contains the full text of what you've been given)) (161) Odette: (( I didn't recieve it )) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Did you get it that time?)) (139) Ferrago: (Me either) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((I can just post it to text if you need me to)) (139) Ferrago: (got it) (161) Odette: (( got it now )) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (161) Alicia... (102) Morco Jocra: I haven't recieved anything either (102) Morco Jocra: ((nothing as far as I can tell)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: Jaden nods. "Tatooine can be a dangerous place. You don't want to look too weak, but you also shouldn't look too strong. Muggings are common after dark on the streets, so you should be prepared to take care of yourselves, but don't look too prepared, or you could draw the attention of someone or something you don't want to meet." (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((look up at your node tree)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Do you see a textpad icon with the name "datapad" next to it?)) (102) Morco Jocra: ((nope)) (139) Ferrago: (Did Amythe get it?) (123) Amythe: yup (139) Ferrago: (So now it's just Morco who doesn't have it) (96) ShadowDragon8685: Datapad: A Republic Intelligence agent in the city of Mos Espa overheard a moisture farmer in a bar, spouting off about the Emperor. It's probably nothing, but we'd better check it out anyway. Now, I'm not going with you farther than the Tattoo system; there's something on Lok (one of the wandering outer planets of the Tattoo system) that Kyle needs me to look into. Since Lok is a true hive of scum and villainy – and piracy – I'm going to be observing radio silence. I won't even my receiver on, so, you're on your own in the event of trouble; this shouldn't, however be any kind of trouble. If you need to lay low for some reason, I've uploaded the coordinates to Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut, which Master Skywalker has maintained as something of a safe-house on Tatooine. In any event, your contact is an RIA agent in Mos Entha. He's a male Bothan with red fur, code-named “Red Jawa”. He goes by the cover name of “Reelo Maruk”, and his cover is as the operator of Mos Espa's scrapyard. You're to meet with the agent in the Crystal Rancor cantina, at 00:50 hours – don't worry, I've timed our arrival. You'll be there in plenty of time. He'll be in the booth closest to the dancers. *Mos Espa is a distinct city from Mos Eisley or Mos Entha. There are many cities on Tatooine named “Mos E-Something”. Don't get confused and spend two days searching the wrong city like I once did – Jaden. (163) No Name (enter): 19:52 (163) No Name (exit): 19:52 (102) Morco Jocra: got it now (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Try to avoid flashing your lightsabers if you can. While it's probably not a big deal, it's also a good bet that with all the dark Jedi that have sprouted up recently, some of them have probably washed ashore on Tatooine... It's something of a galatic filter for that type. Hopefully there shouldn't be any violence on this mission." ** No match found (96) ShadowDragon8685: "But since hopes don't always mesh with reality. we've recently put together some suits you might like. We've tried to give you what gear we can; it's all in the shuttle... Any questions?" (139) Ferrago: "Nope, that all pretty much covered it." ** (161) Odette shakes her head in the negative once more, she picks up her caf downing the rest of it. ** (102) Morco Jocra: "Are we being dropped of on the planet and staying planetside until Jaden is done with her mission or are we going to have a means to leave the planet if neccesary?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: "I'll be flying escort in my Z-95 for most of the trip, so you'll have the shuttle we're sending you with." (96) ShadowDragon8685: "We've been busy fitting it to carry five people for the last few days, it should be ready to go soon, if not already." (102) Morco Jocra: "Then I believe I've gotten the information required for this mission...hopefully it will go smoothly." (123) Amythe: When do we leave? (96) ShadowDragon8685: As soon as you get to the shuttle. ** (161) Odette looks at the others, counting four. "Five?" ** (123) Amythe: I'll need to stop at my room quickly before we go, I need to gather some supplies (139) Ferrago: (hereafter referred to as Da Choppa) (101) Alicia (exit): 20:03 (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((One of the players isn't here tonight, but we can't just leave her behind)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Yes. As I mentioned before, Gala's been prepping the shuttle for launch." (161) Odette: (( oh ok )) (161) Odette: "Ah, sorry ma'am." (102) Morco Jocra: "Understood, if there's nothing else I'll head that way now...after picking up my last bit of gear as well." (139) Ferrago: Ferrago heads up to his quarters to pack up. He buckles his gun belt on and lovingly holsters his rifle, "Lucrecia". (139) Ferrago: He clips his lightsaber on the other side. Hopefully the robe will obscure both. (139) Ferrago: Though the rifle will be less conspicuous. This is Tattooine, after all. (139) Ferrago: *Tatooine (123) Amythe: Amythe turns to the rest of the group. "I'll meet you guys at the shuttle, I need to grab some supplies from my room before we head out. I shouldn't be too long" (172) Jason (enter): 20:06 (96) ShadowDragon8685: "By all means, get everything you need." The Jedi Knight stands up, bowing her head - her headtails sliding around her shoulders as she does. She looks up, and slips out to go to her starfighter. (139) Ferrago: Ferrago passes Amythe in the hall as he heads back to get to the shuttle. "Nice slippers, by the way," he remarks as he goes. ** (161) Odette takes her leave as well, parting from the senior Jedi with a nod, heading back to her she collects her gear, putting her current project carefully into her bag. With everything collected, her shockboxing gloves held against her hip by her belt and her blaster pistol hanging at her side, she boards the ship. ** (123) Amythe: Amythe blushes at Ferrago's remark. The young miraluka runs with full force to her room in her fuzzy pink slippers. She rushes into her room and begins flipping everything over in order to locate her correct shoes. Books were all over the floor, her bed, and desk so it was going to be tough. She manages to find them relatively quick but also finds a blank journal. She decides to take it with her and log her journey. She also manages to grab a few books about Tatooine in order to prepare herself. She begins to head back towards the shuttle (96) ShadowDragon8685: It's on the landing pad, being disconnected from maintenance equipment and hoses as you approach: an Incom M-12 Shuttle, one of the Yavin Runners used by the academy. It's getting on a bit in years, but it's still in perfect working order. (96) ShadowDragon8685: It's on the landing pad, being disconnected from maintenance equipment and hoses as you approach: an Incom M-12 Shuttle, one of the Yavin Runners used by the academy. It's getting on a bit in years, but it's still in perfect working order. (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Sorry, link fixed)) (157) Alicia (exit): 20:13 ** (161) Odette walks on board takes a quick look around at the current state of repairs. With a small sniff she finds a spot the store her bag. ** ** (102) Morco Jocra makes his way to the ship after picking up his field kit and looks around with a slight smirk with the knowledge that he may finally get to pilot a vehicle at least once during this mission. He places his field kit in an out of the way place before making his way to the cockpit area to glend a helping hand in flying the vessel if need be. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: The shuttle's been fitted out for long-range operations: five bunks cramped to the starboard side, and a large, empty 'garage' space which is currently unused save for workbenches. Two droids are rolling around - one a dusty R5 unit with dusty red trimming, and one a longer, shorter astromech droid of a very, very old design. The ancient astromech is clearly in charge, judging by the way it whirrs and braaaats at the R5, and the fifth member of the group beind sent is already in the cockpit, working to bring the shuttle's power up and ready it for launch. ** (161) Odette eyes the R-series droids with a smile of reminisence before claiming a bunk and securing her gear. She grabs her visor from her bag and finds a port next to a seat, not needing to head to the cockpit. ** ** (139) Ferrago makes himself comfortable, managing to locate a good place to seat himself. He kicks back and folds his arms behind his head. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((By the way - you've each got a bunk. You've been pre-stocked with A set of Katarn Robes and a Katarn Headset (1.0) each; and the ship's weapons' locker has five blaster pistols and five blaster carbines (E-11s) you can avail yourselves of if you wish.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((You don't have to use any of it, or you can stock up, as you please.)) (123) Amythe: Amythe places her bag next to one of the bunks and then proceeds to climb into it and catch some much needed rest ** (161) Odette looks up beyond the visor at Ferrago. "I'm Odette by the way. We didn't exactly introduce ourselves." ** (139) Ferrago: "Ah, yeah." He nods to her. "I'm Ferrago. Pardon my manners." ** (102) Morco Jocra seeing the ship is already being piloted he merely shrugs and goes to one of the unclaimed bunks. He looks at the gear set for them and nods seeing an overall better suit of armor with a helmet, he takes his armor peices off and places the Katarn robes on over his clothing attempting to get a feel for it then grabs the helmet and decides he might as well get used to it before they arrive at Tatooine he places it on as well. ** (139) Ferrago: "Nice to meet you, Odette. How long have you been going to the Academy?" ** (161) Odette watches as Morco walks past and tries out the supplied armor. "Not long, few months." ** whispering to Morco Jocra, ((Um, they don't have the helmet. The armor is abbreviated.)) whispering to Morco Jocra, The helmets were all cannibalized to get at the commo gear. (139) Ferrago: "Ahh, a newbie. How do you like it?" ** (102) Morco Jocra after getting adjusted to the armor and headset he looks over at Odette and merely nods. "I do apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Morco Jorca." ** (123) Amythe: After hearing all their introductions, Amythe decides to join in. She realized she wouldn't be getting sleep right now. "I'm Amythe, where were you during the attack?" ** (161) Odette grins. "It's more than I thought it would be." Then she frowns. "I was off world on a training excercise when the attack happened. Katarn gave me the impression you were there. Is that true?" ** (139) Ferrago: "Oh yes, all the fun and excitement of armed troopers and psychotic juvenile delinquents with lightsabers trying to kill us. The life of a Jedi is just one big party." (123) Amythe: "Indeed, Morco and Ferrago did most of the work though. These two are out for blood" she says jokingly (102) Morco Jocra: "We all do what we must, however I wouldn't discredit the value of anyone on this ship." ** (161) Odette had nodded to Amythe and Morco. "Odette Jenkins." ** (139) Ferrago: "Amythe here's selling herself short. We'd have been sunk without her support." (123) Amythe: "Anyway, I feel we should probably be on our way, time is not a luxury we have these days...if thats alright with you guys..." (102) Morco Jocra: "I believe Gala is currently preparing the ship...if need be I'm sure our assistance will be asked for." ** (161) Odette nods considerignly and then smiles. 'That sounds fine to me. I was getting ready to plug into the computer. Get the navicomputer spooled." ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: I was just giving you the opportunity to talk as you wished. (139) Ferrago: "Yeah, relax, we're not in a hurry." (96) ShadowDragon8685: The ship will lift off just fine with or without any of you having to pilot it, so... (96) ShadowDragon8685: You can keep on talking amongst yourselves, or tell me to get on with it, as you please. (139) Ferrago: "Fond of computers, are you?" (123) Amythe: "So...they say the emperor's back, what do you guys think" (161) Odette: "I've grown up around machines. My mother was a mechanic for Industrial Automaton on Nubia. She would always bring her work home and let me help her." (139) Ferrago: "Ahh, neato. We could use a good mechanic. Force knows I can't wrap my brain around all those wires and circuits." (102) Morco Jocra: "Well if the Emporer is back then le's hope Master Skywalker has a plan to deal with him...I;d hate to have to think of what he would do if any of the stories and rumors I've heard of him are true." (139) Ferrago: "As for the Emperor... I'm a little skeptical. Didn't he die?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: Supposedly he did... Several times. They thought all his clones were killed, but the Solo brats saw him - or what seemed to be him - making a holoprojection speech aboard the Shadow Academy when they'd gotten their fool selves kidnapped. (123) Amythe: "Well, it was believed he died at the hands of Darth...I mean Anakin Skywalker." (102) Morco Jocra: "As for a mechanic, let's hope that we don't need anything repaired...bt it's good to know we've got someone who can make repairs if need be." (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Odette's wireless is about as reliable as a crack addict. Please standby)) (193) Alicia (enter): 20:44 (139) Ferrago: "I heard about the Solo twins seeing him, but I don't buy that it was him. Probably just someone dressed up real well, impersonating a symbol of the Empire to raise their morale." ** (193) Alicia listens as the others exchange conversation, she seems to lose focus on them as she pulls up readouts on her visor ** (139) Ferrago: "And you know they need it. Some of these 'troops' shouldn't even be trusted to carry blasters, let alone fight." ** (193) Odette listens as the others exchange conversation, she seems to lose focus on them as she pulls up readouts on her visor ** Attempting to assign the role of Player to (193) Alicia... ** (123) Amythe twiddles her thumbs ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((So, I presume you'd like to get on with it?)) (123) Amythe: ((anyone else got anything))\ ** (139) Ferrago inspects these 'Katarn robes' they've equipped them with, and seems satisfied. He puts his on. ** (139) Ferrago: (nope, let's go) (102) Morco Jocra: ((Yeah I got nothing...so please continue)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: In due time the ship shudders and lifts off from Yavin, taking the leap far, far past the defined limit of the speed of a photon in vacuum and blasting off down the spacelanes from the Yavin system to the Tatoo system. The journey will take the better part of three days in space. (123) Amythe: "Morco..." ** (193) Odette unplugs from the computer once in hyperspace, with a sigh she takes off the visor and moves toward her bunk to store it. She looks over the armor considering having never worn armor of any type before. ** (102) Morco Jocra: "Was there something you needed, Amythe?" (123) Amythe: "Since we have quite a bit of time until we reach tatooine, this is a bit of an odd request, but do you think you can help me with some of my lightsaber skills. I lack refinement, nothing compared to you during that fight. What I mean to say is, would you care to spar in our downtime?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: The journey is thankfully uneventful, barring any events the inhabitants of the shuttles cause themselves. Five small rooms for five people, and a relatively small vessel with seats and benches sufficient for everyone, at least. (102) Morco Jocra: "I've got no problem teaching you what I can while aboard this ship...perhaps once we;ve arrived on Tatooine we can find a bigger area to train." (96) ShadowDragon8685: You arrive in the Tatoo system without incident, and Jaden peels off in her snubfighter to go and fly to Lok, while your group proceeds on to Tatooine - though considered a Blue Milk Run, you've been entrusted with an important mission. Planetfall is made at two minutes to midnight, local time. (96) ShadowDragon8685: You have a few minutes under a full hour to reach the rendevous location, but that's fine - you've been provided with maps. You can easily make it. ** (193) Odette had at one point put the armor into her bag, as well as taking the headset. Her lightsaber she takes from her belt and puts it in an inside pocket of her jacket. She puts her all-temp cloak around her shoulders as a final touch. ** (102) Morco Jocra: ((With having Katarn Robes one...wiould my lightsaber be at least somewhat hidden by the built-in all temperature cloak and/or armor plating?)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((yes, absolutely)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((It's not that hard to hide a lightsaber)) (102) Morco Jocra: ((Just making sure...some DM's/GM's would say otherwise.)) (123) Amythe: Amythe clips her lightsaber behind her back, hidden from plain view and covered by her cloak. ** (102) Morco Jocra rifles through his field kit and hearing rumors of sand storms grabs one of his breath masks with a couple of filters for it. He hangs the breath mask on his belt while placing the filters in empty pouches of the belt. "Perhaps one of us should stay with the ship, to ensure it isn't taken or tampered with?" ** ** (139) Ferrago does similarly. ** (139) Ferrago: "Alright everyone, put your shoes on, we're at grandma's." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Gala will stay with the ship. (102) Morco Jocra: ((I assumed as much, but in game I was trying to ensure whether that was happening)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Heh. No worries.)) (214) Jason (enter): 21:08 (213) Alicia (enter): 21:08 (96) ShadowDragon8685: Ahem... (96) ShadowDragon8685: So presumably, Morco, Amythe, Ferrago and Odette exit the ship to go and make the rendevous? (213) Odette: (( affirmative )) (102) Morco Jocra: ((yep) (139) Ferrago: Ferrago disembarks, and squints at the light. "Ahh, Tatooine. Because the entire planet being a desert wasn't enough. They needed two suns to complete the overkill." (139) Ferrago: "I wonder why anyone ever thought it was worth settling here." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Your 'hangar' is a large, open circular space with a sandy duracrete floor. All manner of languages are painted around the massive bowl, declaring various services spacers may purchase - refueling, security, maintenance, and the like, as well as declaring 'welcome to Mos Espa.' You don't need to worry about the docking fees - those were already paid by the Academy. It is currently two minutes to midnight, long after dark. (139) Ferrago: (oh) (139) Ferrago: (forget what I said, then) (139) Ferrago: (>_>) (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Customs" are nonexistant. You could have walked off that ship with a backpack-mounted large rocket launcher and nobody would have cared. The spaceport is empty this time of night, save for security bots, and on your way out through the terminal you see a posted that declares in large letters "Wanted Dead". (123) Amythe: "This is where both Anakin and Luke grew up...to think that some of the greatest jedi lived among scum" (139) Ferrago: "My kind of people." ** (102) Morco Jocra stops at the wanted sign and looks it over hoping that they weren't already wanted...and looking to ensure whether there contact wasn't being looked for. ** (161) Alicia (exit): 21:14 ** (139) Ferrago shells out a few credits to a vendor and picks up a cigarra. He sticks it in his snout. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Wanted Poster: Wanted Dead! Unknown Male Near-Human For over ten brazen acts murder, including the double-slaying of two Law-Beings As well as additional crimes, including rape and arson The criminal in question is a male near-human with red skin and dreadlock-style hair or tentacles of some sort draped over the back of his head, sometimes hanging in front of his shoulders. He is known to favor a vibro-ax as a weapon, though at least one of his heinous murders has been committed using a blaster. He is a ferocious combatant, known to favor close fighting with his edged weapon of choice, and to be considered heavily armed and lethally dangerous at all times. Known victims, in order of death: Krin Tars, Human Freedwoman. Raped and butchered. Jer Jol, Kel Dor Offworler. Disemboweled and left to womp rats. Watto, Toydarian Retired Trader. Bisected. W. Wald, Rodian Tradesman. Shot and beheaded. Arv Hiar, Human Servant. Thrown into acid pool and held until dead. Kira Frenl, Zeltron Massuese. Raped and dissected. Jax Sorrim, Cathar Mercenary. Dismembered. Three unknown female victims of various species. Raped and burnt alive beyond identification. Decard Tristram, Near-Human Deputy. Cut down in the line of duty. Prax'isDelv'yr, Twi'lek Marshal. Murdered in the line of duty. The evidence against this unknown murderer is clear and beyond a shadow of a doubt, including the sworn statements of over thirty witnesses on various murders, as well as holographic recordings. He has been tried and convicted in absentia, and the punishment is death, to be carried out with all due speed. There is a 2,500 Cr. Reward for the head of this unknown murderer. The corpse must be recognizable as the same man for the payment of the reward! (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Sorry, I fucked the formatting of that up)) ** (139) Ferrago gets a bypasser to light it for him. He puffs it a couple of times and pulls it out to speak. "Reading something interesting, Morc?" ** ** (213) Odette steps up next to Morc to read the poster ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: It seems there might be a serial killer on the loose... Connected to your mission? Improbable, but not impossible. Still, probably the kind of guy you don't want to pick a fight with... Or maybe you do; but then, you have a mission, haven't you? ** (139) Ferrago peeks over his shoulder at it. He scowls at the list of crimes, not to mention the lack of clues. "No thanks," he mutters. Then he spots the 2,500 credit reward. ** (139) Ferrago: "But then again, what are Jedi for, right? Protecting peace and justice in the galaxy, that's what." (213) Odette: "Didn't think we were bounty hunters." (102) Morco Jocra: "It would seem as if there is someone on the planet that the local authorities are having trouble finding and dealing with. Perhaps while here we may want to or end up needing to deal with this individual." (139) Ferrago: "Nothing wrong with cleaning up a few dirtbags while we've got time." (123) Amythe: "But Ferrago's right. They obviously haven't caught him, we should save the lives of innocence" (102) Morco Jocra: "i suggest we move on and get to the proper destination for our meeting." (96) ShadowDragon8685: While certainly a noble goal, two things bear mentioning. 1: 2,500 split five ways is only 500 Cr. 2: You have 50 minutes left to get to the Crystal Rancor cantina and meet your contact. (102) Morco Jocra: ((Yeah I wasn't talking about the credits, just doing a good deed...besides we can always try to find the guy after we've met our contact)) (213) Odette: "I think we should concentrate on out mission. Who knows how long it would take for us to find someone they've been unable to catch themselves." (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((I know, I was mentioning that for Ferrago's benefit)) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (213) Alicia... (139) Ferrago: (Thanks much) (139) Ferrago: "Let's get this meeting out of the way first, though." (102) Morco Jocra: "While that's one thing to consider, you've got to take into accout most local authorities don't have anyone who can use the force." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Presumably, you head on towards the cantina? ** (213) Odette shrugs. "I'm all for doing a good deed and catching a serial murderer but we have to remember our mission." ** (102) Morco Jocra: ((I was under the impression we were heading there already)) (139) Ferrago: "Ehh, good points all around. Let's talk about it after our meeting." (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Ahhh, gotcha. Walk and talk, right?)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: Random encounter roll: 1d20 => 8 = (8) (96) ShadowDragon8685: As you're traveling the streets of Mos Espa, what should you run into but... A serial murderer? Nope. Stray rancor? Nope. Rampaging Krayt Dragon? Nada. Absolutely bubkis except the highly unusual sight of a rusty old pit droid in the grips of what seems to be some kind of derangement (or possibly having been reprogrammed by mean-spirited youths) performing decidedly unnatural acts on a poor gonk-droid. (96) ShadowDragon8685: That, or he's trying to leverage the maintenance panel off the droid, which placidly marches on, occasionally "Gonk... Go-Gonk"ing, oblivious to the pit droid's activities. ** (102) Morco Jocra motions to the pair of droids shaking his head. "It seems that even a mere gonk droid is subject to the scum and villainy that this planet is known for." ** ** (213) Odette approaches the pit droid and hits it on the nose. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: "G-dah!" The malfunctioning pit droid folds right up into it's compact storage shape. (172) Jason (exit): 21:34 (96) ShadowDragon8685: As it was at the time on top of the power-bot when you bopped it, it forms an almost comical hat atop the lumbering power unit. (193) Alicia (exit): 21:35 ** (213) Odette picks it up nodding satisfactorily. "At least this vilan can be reprogrammed." ** (139) Ferrago: "Ehh, they're just droids." (102) Morco Jocra: "Yes, and if nothing else I'm sure master Skywalker might have use for a pit droid at the academy." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Hah, so you're taking it with you? (96) ShadowDragon8685: R2 can probably put the little menace to use if nothing else. (213) Odette: yes (123) Amythe: "Might I remind you, this might be theft?" (213) Odette: (( hehe, or make it my own assistant )) (102) Morco Jocra: ((Hey it's a free pit droid...if not for us then for the academy...so I concur with taking it.)) (213) Odette: "Don't worry I'll check to see the owner is" (102) Morco Jocra: "While it may be theft, I doubt the owner is going to confess to trying to sabotage another persons droid." (96) ShadowDragon8685: " (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Gonk." The power droid has a simple philosphy in life: 10 Find designated machines. 20 Diagnose them for suitability for powering. 30 If YES, GOTO 40, ELSE GOTO 50. 40 Power them. 50 GOTO 10. (96) ShadowDragon8685: You've made it to the Crystal Rancor Cantina, by the way. Like any other cantina on this misbegotten world, the sound of music comes from the inside, the door yawns open. (139) Ferrago: (I enjoyed that enlightening look into the life of a Gonk droid) (139) Ferrago: (Thank you) (228) Zagan (enter): 21:43 (228) Zagan (exit): 21:44 ** (139) Ferrago walks inside, seeming very comfortable with the environment. ** ** (102) Morco Jocra follow Ferrago inside and looks around waiting for the others to sit. ** ** (213) Odette follows close behind looking for a table to take a seat at. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: Chances are if you've ever been in any spaceport cantina in the galaxy, you've been in them all... Spiritually, at least. It would be a herculean life's work to literally visit every spaceport cantina in the galaxy. (123) Amythe: Amythe, still uncomfortable with taking a droid, simply stays quiet and follows the group ** (139) Ferrago looks around for the contact. Closest to the dancers... ** (139) Ferrago: "Our guy's supposed to be sitting near the dancers," he says quietly. Then he adds, "my kind of guy." (96) ShadowDragon8685: This one is archtypical of them: There's a curving, U-shaped bar which has doors to the back room and a large stance in the middle which holds empty glasses and dispenses various flavors of intoxicants, narcotics, and even a few things which might be classified as edible. There are tables with chairs, boots with tables, and at the back of the bar are a couple of 'privacy rooms'. Next to the 'privacy rooms' is a stand upon which dance a trio of female creatures: A green-skinned Twi'lek in some sheer material that does little but darken her skin a few shades over most of her torso, and two humans, one in fishnet-more-or-less-everything, the other covered in opaque red fabric with eye-searing neon-green, illuminated fiber tassles. (96) ShadowDragon8685: There is no Jawa near the dancers - indeed, no patrons at all overly near them. A few weary travelers are kicking back to enjoy the show, but most are deeply consumed by meditating upon their drinks. (96) ShadowDragon8685: No Bothans, either. (96) ShadowDragon8685: In the whole place, even. (139) Ferrago: "Hmm. Not here." (139) Ferrago: "This could be problematic." ** (213) Odette finds an empty table close to where the contact will be and takes a seat. ** (139) Ferrago: "I'm not just missing him, right? The contact's not here?" (213) Odette: "We're early yet." ** (102) Morco Jocra joins Odette at the table. "Odette's right, he may even be running late." ** (123) Amythe: "We best be careful, we wouldn't want to cause drama here of all places" (139) Ferrago: "Hrrm, alright. You're right, both of you. Forgive me for being a little paranoid." (139) Ferrago: "It's just that things always seem to find a way to go wrong somewhere." ** (139) Ferrago seats himself at the same table as the others. ** ** (213) Odette grins at Ferrago, mischeviously. "You'll be forgiven if you buy me a drink." ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: But if things all went smoothly, would they be tales worth telling? (139) Ferrago: Ferrago gives what you can only assume is the Rodian equivalent of an amused smirk. "Can do." (139) Ferrago: He stops a passing server and orders a couple of drinks. (96) ShadowDragon8685: All right. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Drinks are delivered in due order, but the appointed time of 00:50 comes and passes with no sign of the Red Jawa. (123) Amythe: "Well while we're waiting, I think I'll hit the ladies room. If you'll excuse me" Amythe stands up and begins to head over to the ladies room, which was probably a terrible idea. The sign was barely hanging on the door and when she walked in, everything was wet. Stall doors were missing, and there might have been some blood on the ceiling. She turns around and sits down at the table again (139) Ferrago: "Still not here. I've got a bad feeling about this." (234) Talhe (enter): 21:58 (102) Morco Jocra: "Perhaps we should give him a few more minutes before we try to find him somehow." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Well... Looks like those investigation skills might be getting an earlier workout than anyone anticipated, since he's not coming. (139) Ferrago: "Ladies' room? This is a cantina on Tatooine. No lady would take two steps in here." (123) Amythe: "And I can see why" (139) Ferrago: "I'm gonna see if anybody's heard from mister "Reelo Maruk"." (139) Ferrago: (Except my Gather Information is terrible and untrained... if only I had the Informant feat) ** (213) Odette looks around as she takes a sip of the drink, wondering what it was he ordered for her ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((True, but you have the significant bonus of being in his favorite cantina)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((And you'd be surprised how well a few credits goes to enhancing rolls made to find information, whether or not that roll is G-I.)) (139) Ferrago: Ferrago walks up to the bartender. "Heya." (102) Morco Jocra: "Well it looks as if he either isn't aware we've arrived yet or something happened to him." (139) Ferrago: "Achuta. Mind if I ask you a couple of things? I'm a little new in town, see." (213) Odette: "Or something scared him off." she pipes in (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Get ya somthing," the middle-aged, kind-of-portly human says. "Startin' with a free clue - like never say yer' a newbie?" (139) Ferrago: He shrugs. "Nobody ever said Rodians were smart, eh?" (139) Ferrago: "Just looking for a personal friend of mine. Bothan. His name's Reelo Maruk. Have you seen him today?" (139) Ferrago: "I'll have some jawa juice, by the way." (139) Ferrago: He slaps 50 creds on the table and smiles. "That cover it?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Reelo..." The bartender scratches his balding hair, his eyes looking up and to the right. "Reelo..." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Make a Persuasion check, with a +2 bonus. (139) Ferrago: 1d20+9 => 18,9 = (27) (234) Talhe: Disconnecting from server... (234) Talhe (exit): 22:07 (96) ShadowDragon8685: "I haven't seen him in here for... Mmmmh...." The portly human slips the cash behind the bar, leaning back on a stool. "Let me think... It's been about two nights now." (96) ShadowDragon8685: "He was hittin' the jawa juice pretty heavy, last I remember, and he looked the worse for it - which is unusual for him. That little furball can usually drink a Gammorean under the table." (139) Ferrago: "Do you know who was servin' the juice that night?" (96) ShadowDragon8685: "It was me - it's always me. Owner, propetor, insomniac." The human guffaws. "Now lemme think - he was drinkin' with someone, but.... Mmmmh, I just don't remember who. I was hittin' the Jawa juice myself." He looks to his right, at the sage. "You might try asking Fae'la over there. She's got eyes soft as a nerf's on the outside but sees everything like a hawk-bat's... She ain't under contract to me, though, she's indentured to a little shit of a man named Karn, who'd be mighty pissed you said a word to one of his girls without consulting him first." (139) Ferrago: "Mmm, then maybe I should consult with him. Is he here?" (102) Morco Jocra: "Hmm perhaps while Ferrago is searching in here I'll look around town and se if I can't find information on him...if nothing else it will give me a better knowledge of the city's layout." (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Yep. I'll get 'em." The human points towards one of the 'privacy room' doors, and presses a buzzer - a few moments later a staggeringly short Human saunters out with a swagger, dressed in a purple jacket with a cane. He looks every bit as the greasy served in this dive, and half as wholesome. (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Yeah?" The bartender points him towards Ferrago, and the little human saunters up to the taller Rodian, looking up at him. "You want time with the girls, eh? It's two hundred for one of the 'uumies, special three fifty for both of them, or four fifty for the greenskin." (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Credits buy you twenty-five minutes and ten percent a minute over." (139) Ferrago: (How much is on me?) ** (213) Odette finishes the drink and then heads to a quiet corner where she can keep an eye on the section where the contact was supposed to be. "I'll stay here in case he shows." ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Anything you had left from chargen)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((You could draw more from the temple, but that would leave an electron trail)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Which you might not care about; up to you.)) (139) Ferrago: (I had plenty left from chargen...) ** (213) Odette takes out the droid looking it over for identifing markers ** (139) Ferrago: "I'm an exciteable young man, mister Karn. I'll be sittin' an twiddlin' my thumbs for twenty minutes." (139) Ferrago: "How much will it set me back for just 5 minutes?" (139) Ferrago: "With the greenskin." (102) Morco Jocra: "Alright I'll look around town, and see if I can uncover anything. I'll keep my headpeice's comlink on incase you need me." (96) ShadowDragon8685: Karn laughs. "one price, one time-block. My prices and times are very, very non-negotible." He crosses his arms; smirking. (139) Ferrago: "Come on, we're civilized people. Everything's negotiable. Is there really no way to drop it?" whispering to ShadowDragon8685, 32+25 => 57] whispering to ShadowDragon8685, 450/25 => 18 ** (213) Odette humms, finding a pleasent suprise in the droids memory banks. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Hah. I think 'droppin' it's' the idea, isn't it? All right - a hundred and twenty-five for five minutes." (139) Ferrago: Ferrago thinks hard, then sighs and shakes his head as he shells out the cash. "There goes my money for college. Mom's gonna be heartbroken." (123) Amythe: ((brb)) (139) Ferrago: It is obvious from the way he says this that it's supposed to be a joke. (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Ah, don't sweat it." The short man folds the credits away into a pocket inside his jacket. "You'd just have wound up strung out on death sticks and snorting powdered datapads anyway. Academia - that shit'll kill you. Now go on, time starts when the door closes." (139) Ferrago: (The Twi'lek is the one I want, right? For some reason I just assumed, but just realized it was never stated.) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Yea, the twi'lek)) (139) Ferrago: Ferrago heads off to get Fae'la and makes his way into the room with her. (96) ShadowDragon8685: It's... Pretty obvious what these rooms are used for, judging by the hard, glossy surface of the low 'table' attached to the wall - it actually seems to be the intended 'bed'. There is, for appearances' sake, a second, tiny round table with two small stools around it - perfect for dealing spice - but othre than that, nada. The Twi'lek climbs up on the table, sitting on it with her legs crossed, rolling her eyes and amusedly chuckling. (123) Amythe: Amythe, unsure of whats going on with Ferrago, sees him exchange credits and walk into a room with the Twi'lek. "Well this isn't my idea of rest and relaxation" (139) Ferrago: "What, aren't I dashing?" (139) Ferrago: "Don't worry, you don't have to do it with a Rodian. Not today, at least. Actually, I wanted to ask you a question, and I guess this was the most convenient way to do that without getting blasted." (96) ShadowDragon8685: The Twi'lek laughs, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, right. I know that Rodian women look just like the men." The Twi'lek chuckles. "I heard you talking with the owner - you're trying to find Reelo, right?" (139) Ferrago: "He was right, you really ARE perceptive." (96) ShadowDragon8685: She tapes the conical structures on the side of her head. "Did you think they're for show?" She smirks. "Reelo's one of my favorites. Sure he gets pawy, but he's never taken any of the girls back here, and he tips best. Reelo... Two nights ago, I was dancing... He was between a couple of mugs drinking - nasty suckers." (96) ShadowDragon8685: "I'm no sure who they are, but they work for an Aqualish called Crack Tooth. I bet you can figure how he got that name. He's a nasty, nasty piece of work. Peddles the worst kinds of vices - sugar, spice, and everything not nice. Deals in girls and flesh and likes to administer beatings to deadbeats personally... He runs his business out of a house which has a huge crack down the front." (102) Morco Jocra: ((I'm going to use farseeing to try and dsicover what I can about the contact...can;t believe I forgot I had that power.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: Roll it. (139) Ferrago: "Sounds like fun." (139) Ferrago: He mutters, sarcastically. (139) Ferrago: "Well, I guess that's about it. Thanks for the info." (102) Morco Jocra: Use the Force to activate Farseeing 1d20+13 => 1,13 = (14) ...if successfull I will spend the FP to get the extended surroundings of his area. (102) Morco Jocra: ((Well that sure as hell didn't work.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: "Well... The locals tolerate him 'cause he was really big on chasing Imps through the streets way back when. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Well, he's unconcious, so he hasn't got much of a will defense. You get the impression that he's alive, not in the best of health, and being held captive. (139) Ferrago: "Seriously, though. Ever kissed a Rodian? Could be a new experience." (102) Morco Jocra: ((No impression of where...or who may be holding him?)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Nope)) (123) Amythe: ((lol ferrago__ (102) Morco Jocra: ((My next post assumes I've left the tavern to look around town...if not then I'll repost to reflect it.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Well... If Morco and Jocra put together the info they've uncovered...)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((You can have left, it's up to you...)) ** (102) Morco Jocra stops walking and takes a few steadying breaths reaching out with the force he allows his mind to be open to other's thaughts as he focuses on the Red Jawa. After a few seconds he gets a mental image of an unconsicous person somewhere with a faint haertbeat, he blinks his eyes a few times and shakes his head releasing the image from his mind. He activates the comlink of his headpiece hoping at least one of the other's have there comlink on. "I've got some news on our contact, he's being held captive somewhere and as near as I can tell is alive but for how much longer is anyone's guess." ** (102) Morco Jocra: ((I assume you mean if Morco and Ferrago put together the info...not Morco and Jocra as that's all me then.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: ((Ergh... Yeah, the GM is tired. :P )) (96) ShadowDragon8685: If any of you have your commlinks on, you heard Morco's transmission. (139) Ferrago: "Hold that thought," he says, pulling out his comlink. "Yeah, I've got information too. It sounds like he got drugged and abducted from the cantina a couple of days ago. Good to hear he's still alive, though. We're looking for somebody named Crack Tooth, an Aqualish." ** (213) Odette responds back through her comm. "I'll pass on the message." she says putting away droid once more and approaching Amythe repeating the message. ** (102) Morco Jocra: "Alright, any idea on where this Crack Tooth is?" (123) Amythe: "Oh...uh" Amythe fiddles with her comlink, realizing she had never turned it on. "I suppose we should probably figure out where and why" (96) ShadowDragon8685: And perhaps... (96) ShadowDragon8685: That can be a quest for another day. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 am tired. ** (139) Ferrago: "Look for a house with a crack down the front. Be careful, though. Not a nice guy." He puts it away, and turns back to the Twi'lek. "I guess that concludes our business. Was that as good for you as it was for me?" (139) Ferrago: Aww. (96) ShadowDragon8685: The Twi'lek woman laughs, pushing Ferrago towards the door by planting her foot on his armored chest. "Get out, before the little purple monster charges you another hundred credits for something." (102) Morco Jocra: ((If you want to we can easilly pause it there and pick it up again next week. Just need to know if we're gaming on Monday's still...if so does that include tomorrow or what?)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: We're trying to have moved to Sundays, to accomodate Alicia. (213) Odette: ciao. I had fun tonight. (96) ShadowDragon8685: This day seems to be okay for everyone, for now, so... (96) ShadowDragon8685: We're sticking with mondays. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Anyway, XP. (123) Amythe: You mean sundays? (213) Alicia: you mean sticking with Sundays (96) ShadowDragon8685: ... Yes, yes I do. ** (96) ShadowDragon8685 said me was tired. :) ** (213) Alicia: lol (96) ShadowDragon8685: You all showed up and RP'd well, so... And made significant progress on an adventure... (213) Alicia: go to bed.. tired GMs are a bane (123) Amythe: we were at 5345 right? (102) Morco Jocra: ((Works for me...just had a quick question that migh be better answered tonight. Did I happen to see a building that fit the description given by Ferrago while exploring?)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: A few of them had cracks, but the one you're really looking for had a monumental crack, and so far, no. (96) ShadowDragon8685: You could always go to the Red Jawa's junk shop and search for clues there, or you could try to get more information somehow. (96) ShadowDragon8685: Anyway... (102) Morco Jocra: ((Ok, so onto the XP...so you can get to bed.)) (96) ShadowDragon8685: How does a cool kilo-XP sound? 300 for your 10% TNL bonus, 700 for a combat-less session in which you nontheless made significant advances. (123) Amythe: so thats enough for me to level (102) Morco Jocra: I'm fine with that (139) Ferrago: Sorry for kinda hijacking the session for a while there, guys (139) Ferrago: I wasn't trying to (123) Amythe: Nah its good (102) Morco Jocra: That happens from time to time...besides I'm sure we're all going to do that at least once during the game if not a few times. (123) Amythe: We got info (213) Alicia: i was doing some stuff with Shado sort of behind the scenes with the droid Category:Knights of the New Republic